


Wrapped Up In You

by RoseNox98



Series: Partners in Crime [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blow Jobs, Farlan makes him feel better, I needed to write a story for this ship, Levi and Farlan, Levi gets hurt, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-02 23:27:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4077853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseNox98/pseuds/RoseNox98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Levi gets hurt on a mission, Farlan has to prove to himself that he's alright.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrapped Up In You

Levi and Farlan lived a hard, if not outright criminal, life.

Everyday they had to risk their lives, scrapping for work and food while the people in the city lived fat and happy lives, unaware or just uncaring of the struggle that those in the underground faced.

But Levi never cared much for pity, and down in the hidden city he was feared, and he would take the respect that came with that over wealth any day.

Farlan understood this more than most, and even though he was bigger-and a year older-than Levi, he deferred to the other male and almost every aspect of his life.

But there were days, jobs, where the blond put his foot down and fought.

Levi rolled his eyes. The job was no harder than any other, and now that they could use 3DM gear, they could get away faster. Even if the place was full of Military Police, Levi wanted to take the job.

And Levi always got what he wanted.

\----

Levi hissed though his teeth, gear pulling him along while the wind bit at his face.

If he hadn't slipped, everything would have gone smoothly.

His side stung from where the MP's bullet had grazed his side, and Levi twisted his face into one of disgust when he felt the warm blood on his skin, staining his shirt.

"Levi, are you okay?" Farlan called, flying through the air beside him.

"Yeah, the fucker hardly hit me. My damn shirt's ruined though."

Their house was in sight, and Levi shot his cables out, letting them pull him towards the roof.

He landed with a less than graceful thump, hissing through his teeth at the pain that shot through his wrist when he tried to catch himself.

"Levi!" Farlan cried out, landing on his feet. The bastard.

The blond was by his side in a second, and Levi blinked back the tears that has filled his eyes at the shock of landing so hard.

Levi groaned, rolling over onto his back.

"Did you get the money?" He asked before he opened his eyes. Everything had gone to Hell once the police opened fire, and the rush to get away was blurred.

Farlan chuckled. "Of course I did, Levi."

Nodding, Levi pushed himself up, holding his hand close to his chest.

Farlan helped him up, and knew that Levi really must be hurt when he didn't push him off.

"C'mon. Let's get inside and I'll patch you up."

"Tch," Levi scoffed, but let his friend lead him towards the hatch that lead into their house.

Farlan helped Levi down, and as soon as they were both inside he started undoing his gear, letting his own fall to the ground before moving to help Levi undo all the buckles.

"You better pick that up. I just cleaned in here."

Farlan rolled his eyes, his hand coming away bloody when he undid the strap around Levi's waist.

"This was a new shirt, too," Levi grumbled, mouth twisted into a scowl when Farlan ripped his shirt up the front.

Levi shrugged the soiled cloth off, hating that he'd have to clean blood off the tile later.

"Damn. He got you good, boss," Farlan said, proding at the deep gash on Levi's side.

He hissed, flinching. "Don't call me that," Levi said absently, leaning back against the counter.

Farlan reached past him, grabbing the med kit.

 

The rags Levi kept in there were running low, but Farlan grabbed two anyway, and the long bandage that they had never had to use.

"Sorry about the sting," Farlan said looking up at Levi as he poured antiseptic on the rag.

Levi groaned in pain when it touched his side, body tensing. "Fucking shit," he cursed under his breath, his free hand gripping the edge of the counter white knuckled while the hurt one stayed tucked close to his chest.

The blond in front of him didn't look up, blue eyes trained on making sure all the blood was cleaned away from the bullet wound.

The cut was ragged and deep, marking the otherwise flawless skin of Levi's side with red.

It would scar, but it would be one hell of a story to tell.

Once Farlan had the long strip of cloth wrapped around Levi's small frame, he stood, gripping Levi by the hips and sitting him up on the counter.

"Fucker. Don't just fucking pick me up," Levi groused with narrowed eyes and a scowl.

Farlan just grabbed another strip of cloth and the splint from the kit, holding his hand out for Levi's, ever the silent healer.

Levi still had his gray eyes narrowed, cheeks flushed from being manhandled, but held out his injured hand with a wince.

"You landed too fast, that's why you stumbled. You have to be more careful, Levi."

Resisting the urge to snap at him, Levi huffed.

"Yeah, I know. Wasn't really thinking clearly."

Farlan hummed, making no farther comment while he felt the thin bones in Levi's wrist for any breaks. "I don't feel anything, so I think you just sprained it. You'll be fine in a few weeks."

He bound it anyway, tying the cloth off behind Levi's neck, his arm in a makeshift sling to keep it in place.

"I can do solo mission until you heal. The last thing we need is for you get get shot because you pushed it too hard."

"Yes, dear," Levi mocked, sass written all over his sour expression.

Farlan reached out to run his fingers down Levi's pale cheek. "I mean it."

Gray eyes rolled, but Levi leaned into his partner's touch.

"What are you going to do, kiss it all better? You know going out alone is suicide."

Farlan shook his head, and leaned down to press his lips to Levi's.

"You'll just have to be better before the next job comes up than."

The shorter man glared, but pulled Farlan back down to him. "I guess I will," he mumbled, kissing him again.

Farlan nipped at Levi's lip, sucking on the soft, plump skin, then pressed into Levi's mouth, grinning when the smaller man moaned against his lips.

Levi kicked off his shoes, his free hand moving to Farlan's hair, clutching at the blond strands. He kept him close by wrapping his legs around Farlan's waist, hips pressed together.

Groaning, Farlan kissed down Levi's neck, nipping at his pulse point. He let his hands settle in Levi's thin hips, thumbs rubbing over the sharp jut of bone.

"Please don't scare me like that, Levi. I'd fall apart without you." Levi snorted, running his nails over Farlan's scalp. "Shut up. we're not dying anytime soon."

"Promise?" Farlan said, head lifting to look Levi in the eye. 

Levi pressed their foreheads together, eyes closing. "I promise. We're not dying anytime soon, Farlan. Not on my watch."

Farlan pressed a hard kiss to his lips. "I believe you." 

Levi started working at untucking Farlan's shirt, the task a little harder with one hand. Once he could, he shoved his hand under Farlan's shirt, palm running over smooth, hard skin.

Farlan's sighed against his lips, and pressed against Levi, trying to cox him into laying back against the table.

Levi pulled back. "No. I just cleaned this table this morning, Farlan. For fuck's sake we eat here."

"Fine." 

Farlan pulled Levi towards the edge of the counter, one arm wrapping around his back while the other went under his ass.

"Then we'll move to the bed then."

Levi didn't fight him when he picked him up.

The bed was a really just a thick pile of blankets, mismatched but folded neatly, the mess perfectly tidy like everything else in their house.

Levi had explained once that his childhood had been less than clean, and that after living in filth, the only way he could pull away from it was to keep things as clean as he could.

Farlan didn't give that much thought as he laid Levi back on the bedding, hands careful when he ran them down Levi's sides.

Levi wiggled, hips lifting. "Farlan, I swear if you don't just touch me-" Whatever he was going to say was cut off with a gasp when Farlan pressed his hand to his groin, rubbing over where Levi was already half hard.

"Fuck," he breathed out, eyes going half mast and dark. 

"That's the idea, yeah."

Levi glared up at him, gray eyes dark but narrowed now, the tightness at the corners showing his lack of amusement at Farlan's sass.

"Just take this off," Levi said, tugging at Farlan's shirt. 

Kissing him again, Farlan pulled back enough to pull his shirt over his head, hoping to appease his lover. He knew that Levi wasn't above just getting up and leaving. He had done it in the past when Farlan had pissed him off during sex.

He didn't want to repeat that again, the memory of how Levi hadn't let him touch him for a week fresh in his mind. 

Levi hummed his approval, eyes raking down his chest.

Farlan was broader and bigger than he was, skin pale and stretched tight over hard muscle. 

Levi ran his hand down his chest, and Farlan closed his eyes, lips parting in a sigh.

He let Levi have his fun for a little while, his small hand mapping out his chest and abs, and he gathered Levi's hand, pinning it above his head.

"Let me take care of you, Levi. Please." 

The smaller man wiggled forr a second, gray eyes narrowed, but the he let out a huff and went lax in Farlan's hold. 

"If you must." He knew as well as Farlan did that he would be dead if the bullet had gone in any farther, if it had pierced him any higher. 

Levi knew that it was more than just a quick fuck to blow off the extra adrenaline from the mission.

Farlan kissed him, but when he pulled back Levi could see the lingering fear in the back of his eyes.

"I'm okay," Levi assured him, drawing Farlan in again. 

Each kiss seemed to ease that fear a little, and Levi wanted to see it gone.

"You're alright," Farlan mumbled back, pressing kisses down his neck, just feeling Levi, warm and alive, under his hands and mouth. He could feel his pulse beating under his thumb, pumping under the thin skin of his wrist.

Each touch showed that he was still there, that the bullet had missed him by just enough to count.

Taking a deep breath, Farlan pressed his forehead against his shoulder.

"I love you," he said against his skin. They didn't say it much, could show it in the way they watched each other's backs, but after bad missions it always slipped out.

From both of them.

"I love you, too."

Farlan bit a mark into his shoulder, then moved down, wanting to touch as much of Levi as he could.

The smaller man sighed when Farlan let go of his wrist, but kept his hand above his head like he had been silently bidden to.

Levi hated giving up the power, the control, but it was always so easy to let go under Farlan's steady hands.

He let his eyes close, letting out a groan when Farlan undid his pants, the release in pressure enough for the moment.

It stopped being enough, however, the second Farlan pressed his hands under the small of his back, urging Levi to life his hips.

He did so without a second thought, hips wiggling to help Farlan work his pants down his legs.

Farlan pulled them off his feet, and sat back on his knees, just looking for a second. 

Levi was flushed, cheeks rosy in a way that he would never point out with fear of being stabbed, and the mark on his shoulder was dark on his fair skin.

His heavy breathing was proof enough that he was alive, but his wrist and waist were still bound, still a reminder that he had come close to losing him.

"You're so gorgeous," Farlan said, running his hands up Levi's legs.

The flush on his cheeks darkened, and Levi's lip twitch, but he held his tongue. Farlan wasn't joking, and he knew he meant it.

"Don't call me that," he protested weakly out of habit, though he didn't really mind.

Farlan huffed, and leaned in to nibble at the soft skin of his inner thigh, drawing a breathy moan from Levi's lips.

"Farlan, just-Fuck!" he cried out at the sharp bite to his thigh. "Fuck, just stop teasing me."

Chuckling against his skin, Farlan spread Levi's legs a little more, trailing his lips up just shy of where Levi wanted him, making the smaller man writhe in his hold. 

Farlan pressed his thumbs into the thick veins that ran through Levi's thighs.

He let out a relieved sound when he felt the veins pump, but any doubts about Levi being alright were long gone. 

Finally giving Levi what he wanted, he kissed up over the curve of his hip, met Levi's pleading eyes, and sunk down over his hard length, grinning around him when Levi moaned and pushed farther into her mouth.

As much as he had wanted to do as Farlan asked, Levi couldn't help but move his hand, fingers curling into blond hair, gripping tightly.

Farlan moaned around him, taking him deeper, then started bobbing his head, guiding Levi into a steady, rolling rhythm. 

Levi fell apart above him, babbling nonsense, head thrown back.

Farlan had him where he wanted him, Levi had no doubt about that, and he could tell by the way he was working him that he didn't want things to last long.

It took a few minutes of Farlan working his mouth over him, but the feeling mixed with all the teasing and the high emotions had Levi shaking apart in no time at all, clutching at his lover's hair as he trembled through his release. 

Farlan swallowed it all, knowing how Levi hated the mess, and didn't even care when his own pants became sticky and wet at the faintest touch of Levi's hand, the look of euphoric bliss on Levi's face too much for the blond.

They were both panting hard, and Farlan was mindful of the mess when he stripped off his own pants before moving to lay beside the normally grumpy man.

Levi tucked close to his side, the scare of the mission not lost on him, and didn't fight Farlan when he wrapped his arms around his waist.

pressing a kiss to Levi's sweaty hair, Farlan closed his eyes. The sun wasn't down yet, but they didn't care, slipping in to sleep, one after the other.

For the moment, their lives were as safe as they could be, wound around each other face to face, still watching each other's back even in sleep.


End file.
